eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: J
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. J * 2006 J-What's Petbox 「ペットボックス / 因幡の白うさぎ」(Petbox / Inaba no Shiro Usagi) * 1998 Ja no Michi * 1964 Jakoman and Tetsu 「ジャコ万と鉄」 (Jakoman to Tetsu) * 1969 Japan Organized Crime Boss 「日本暴力団 組長」 (Nihon Boryokudan - Kumicho) * 1973 Japan Sinks 「日本沈没」 (Nippon Chinbotsu) * 2006 Japan Sinks 「日本沈没」 (Nippon Chinbotsu) * 1973 Japanese Demon, A * 1977 Japanese Godfather: Ambition * 1999 Japanese Hell 「地獄」 (Jigoku) * 2006 Japonica Virus * 1986 Jazz Daimyo * 1982 Jealousy Game * 2008 Jersey no Futari 「ジャージの二人」 * 2005 Jidan Koshonin Jiinai Tamako Ura Fairu 4 * 2007 Jidan Koshonin Jiinai Tamako Ura Fairu 5 * 1960 Jigoku 「地獄」 (Jigoku) * 1964 Jigoku Sakusen * 2006 Jigokuzaka no Fukushu Satsujin * 1990 Jigoru Koppu: Roppongi Akasaka Bishoinen Kurabu * 2001 Jikken Eiga 「実験映画」 * 1991 Jingi * 1996 Jingi Naki Yabo * 1996 Jingi Naki Yabo 2 * 1977 Jingi Tokoso * 1968 Jinsei-gekijo: Hishakaku to Kiratsune * 2008 Jinsei Gokko!? 「人生ごっこ!?」 * 1959 Jirocho Fuji * 2008 Jirocho Sangokushi 「次郎長三国志」 * 1963 Jirocho Sangokushi Daiichibu * 1963 Jirocho Sangokushi Dainibu * 1964 Jirocho Sangokushi Daisanbu * 2004 Jissha-ban: Maicchingu Machiko Sensei: The Movie 「実写版まいっちんぐマチコ先生 THE MOVIE」 * 2006 Jitsuroku Butoha Gokudo-shi: Hassei-kai Atome Koso * 1977 Jitsuroku Furyo Shoujo: Kan * 2006 Jitsuroku Futai no Matsuba: Kanketsu-hen * 1976 Jitsuroku Gaiden: Osaka Dengeki Sakusen * 1973 Jitsuroku Kazuko Shirakawa: Hadaka no Rirekisho * 2008 Jitsuroku Rengosekigun 「実録・連合赤軍」 * 1997 Jitsuroku Shinjuku no Kao Shinjuku Gurentai Monogatari: Part 1 「実録 新宿の顔 新宿愚連隊物語 第1部」 * 1997 Jitsuroku Shinjuku no Kao Shinjuku Gurentai Monogatari: Part 2 「実録 新宿の顔 新宿愚連隊物語 第2部」 * 2006 Jitsuroku Shinsengumi * 2006 Jitsuroku Shinsengumi: Kanketsu-hen * 2008 John Rabe * 2008 Johnen: Sada no Ai 「JOHNEN─定の愛─」 * 1998 Joker * 1980 Jokosei: Natsu Hiraku Kuchiburu * 1973 Jongara * 2006 Joobachi * 1996 Jorogumo * 2003 Josee, the Tiger and the Fish 「ジョゼと虎と魚たち」 (Josee to Tora to Sakana tachi) * 1990 Jotei: Kasuga no Tsubone * 1993 Journey to the West * 1999 Jubaku: Spellbound * 2005 Jukai * 1983 Jukkai no Mosquito * 1997 Jukujo no Harawata: Shinku no Sakeme * 1989 Juliet Game * 2003 Jump * 1989 Jun no Machi 「潤の街」 * 1998 June Bride * 2003 Junji Inagawa's Horror of a Shiver 「稲川淳二の戦慄のホラー」 (Inagawa Shunji no Senritsu no Horror) * 2003 Junji Inagawa's Horror of Legend 「稲川淳二の伝説のホラー」 (Inagawa Shunji no Densetsu no Horror) * 2003 Junji Inagawa's Horror of Truth 「稲川淳二の真実のホラー」 (Inagawa Shunji no Shinjitsu no Horror) * 2000 Junk 「JUNK 死霊狩り」 (Junk: Shiryo-gari) * 1997 Junk Food 「ジャンク　フード」 * 2000 Ju-on (V-Cinema) 「呪怨」 * 2000 Ju-on 2 (V-Cinema) 「呪怨2」 * 2003 Ju-on: The Grudge 「呪怨」 * 2004 Ju-on: The Grudge 2 「呪怨2」 * 2008 Ju-on: The Grudge 3 「呪怨3」 * 2004 Ju-Rei: The Uncanny 「呪霊 劇場版 黒呪霊」 (Ju-Rei Gekijouban: Kuro Ju-Rei) * 1990 Juroku-sai no Marine Blue * 1970 Just for You * 2000 Juvenile * 1997 Juvenile Crime * 2006 Jyooubachi * 2004 Jyukai: The Sea of Trees Behind Mt. Fuji